


PROFECÍA | LOKI

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Post-Credits Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: La profecía lo había perseguido, y se mostraba allí, frente a sus ojos.
Kudos: 3





	PROFECÍA | LOKI

Surtur se alzó sobre Asgard con la promesa de destrucción en sus manos. Hela, con un poder inmensurable y los ojos más oscuros alguna vez vistos, se enfrentó al monstruo en defensa de lo que consideraba propio, del lugar en el que había nacido y del que había sido cruelmente desterrada.

Y Loki, con los pies estrictamente fijos sobre el suelo, con el Teseracto dando pulsaciones de energía a través de su cuerpo, y los ojos desviándose de la catastrófica escena a la nave en la que escapaba su pueblo, recordó las palabras de un brujo perdido en el universo con el que había cruzado caminos.

Sobre augurios que indicaban su muerte en un ambiente infernal, sobre el Ragnarok y su final. Loki sintió el fuego llegarle tan cerca del rostro que se tornó un contacto insoportable, haciéndolo retroceder pero no quitando la dubitación de sus movimientos. 

Parpadeó con ese pensamiento estancado en su mente, con ese impulso que le susurraba que debía quedarse, que debía acabar al igual que los cimientos de su reino. Pero su instinto de supervivencia lo llevó a escapar, con su gente, que al fin y al cabo, no era tan suya.

Thor lo recibió con una entrega menos abrasadora que antaño, y Loki no pudo hacer mucho más que soportar el ligero dolor que le provocaba saber que él merecía eso. Luego del efímero momento de paz, el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que casi pudo doblarle las rodillas, cuando la sensación de muerte que lo había llenado en Asgard volvió, esta vez reflejada en una enorme nave nodriza que, para su desgracia, conocía.

Loki tembló de miedo, de anticipación, e ignoró el llamado de su hermano, incluso el toque de sus manos.

La profecía lo había perseguido, y se mostraba allí, frente a sus ojos. Inevitable.


End file.
